NotchRail
NotchRail is the name of a rapid transit network in Notchropolis, Craftia. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet The NotchRail fleet is divided into three broad categories: inner-city/suburban, outer-city and special. Inner-city and outer-city trains are further divided into three sub-categories based on that line's patronage: heavy, medium and light. The inner-city and suburban fleet of trains include the Q Set (4 cars), the P Set (5 cars), the H Set (6 cars) and the O Set (8 cars). The Q and P Sets are for light-traffic lines and the H and O Sets are for the heavy-traffic lines. The outer-city fleet consists of the T Set (3 cars), Q Set (4 cars) and the P Set (5 cars). The H Set is also used, though occasionally. The T and Q Sets are for light-traffic lines and the P Set is for the heavy-traffic lines. Special trains include the D Set (2 cars) and the N Set (9 cars). The D Set is for lines with extremely limited patronage and the N Set is used for overcrowded lines and special occasions. Station facilities See NotchRail Station Facilities. Network NotchRail operates 7 inner-city lines, 6 outer-city lines and 3 special lines, a total of 16 lines. If one counts the Metro Monorail, the total is 17. In 2068, as part of Project Revolution, the Dellfield Line was integrated into the Downtown Line (as a branch). Code Line 06 was re-used by the Riverview Line. Code Line 14 (formerly the Greenwood Line) is currently unused. Inner-city/suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas, and are all double-track throughout. Outer-city/regional lines These lines are more outer suburban or interurban, or travel out of Notchropolis completely. Special lines These lines do not fit into the other categories or are special in some way. Interchange stations The NotchRail network has 19 major interchange stations (branch junction stations and turnback stations do not count). Five of the major interchange stations are also 'very major' stations, which are stations which are at least three-way interchanges (Central and Waratah Park are four-way interchanges, while Arenaville Airport is a five-way interchange, when including the Metro Monorail). Arenaville Airport is the 'western Central', City Hall is the 'eastern Central', Downtown is the 'southern Central' and Waratah Park is the 'northern Central'. Ticketing The NotchRail network uses the MyRail ticket system. Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at stations will be built. Ticket prices The MyRail system uses a flat-fare, which means that the ticket is on a fixed price, no matter how much distance a passenger travels along the line. However, prices differ between inner-city/suburban, outer-city and special lines. Ticket prices vary from $5 to $15. Future New Lines Riverview Line (Line 06) There are plans for a line east of Pete's Corner, which will begin at a station (planned name Grant Gardens), between Mexico Embassy and Beresford (currently on the Embassy Line). The Embassy Line will be truncated to Grant Gardens, and the Riverview Line will service Grant Gardens, Beresford and Pete's Corner instead. Extensions Metro Monorail extension Plans have emerged for the Metro Monorail to be extended from Animal Farm to City Museum (interchange with Dellfield Line). Merging Lines As part of Project Revolution, there are currently plans for some lines to be merged. Some proposals include: See also *List of NotchRail Stations *Metro Monorail